Kingdom Hearts The Dark Side Of The Light Parte 1 (Español)
by memorieszexion
Summary: Esta es una historia en el universo de Kingdom Hearts que nos cuenta acerca de James, Ignis y Darkus tres chicos con personalidades muy diferentes que se aventuran en su propia historia dentroo De KH


**Kingdom Hearts DSL parte 1**

**Bueno, el reinicio del fan fiction de Kingdom Hearts llamado Kingdom Hearts The Dark Side Of The Light, cuenta la historia de Ignis, Darkus y James, tres personas completamente opuestas.  
El fanfic esta basado en toda la historia de el original Kingdom Hearts, agregando a los personajes en la historia original, comenzando por Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, continuando con Kingdom Hearts 1 y asi sucesivamente... Los capitulos se publicaran todos los viernes (A mas tardar el sabado), bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir nwn los dejo con las tres apasionantes historias de Ignis, Darkus y James y el comienzo de su historia...**

**Ignis:****Capitulo 1: Maestro de la llave legendaria**

Esta es la historia de un chico especial cuya vida fue radicalmente cambiada por sucumbir a la oscuridad que albergaba en su corazón, su nombre es Ignis, un muchacho de ojos color café y un cabello de un color rojo llamativo. Acaba de terminar su entrenamiento de maestro de la llave espada con el maestro Eraqus el cual le ofreció quedarse con él para ser un maestro más, pero Ignis rechazo la propuesta, pues quería regresar a su mundo.  
Además Eraqus ahora tiene dos nuevos discípulos el cual se los encontró cuando salía. Parecían ser un año más chico que él, eran un chico y una chica, Ignis no les prestó mucha atención y se marchó de Tierra de Partida.  
Regresaba a su mundo natal Vergel Radiante, un hermoso lugar lleno de vida donde hay agua por todas partes y en donde se encuentra el castillo de Lord Ansem, el rey de ese mundo. Ignis siempre se preguntaba como seria su castillo por dentro pero sus guardias parecían fuertes como para forzar la entrada.

Retomando el viaje de nuestro protagonista, estaba volviendo cuando una gran presencia le llamo mucho la atención y decidió ir a investigar. Después de todo era un maestro de la llave espada y si se trataba de algo malo debería ver de qué era.  
Nuestro joven protagonista llegó a un lugar desolado, no había absolutamente nada, se quito su armadura y siguió la presencia, ahí estaba, un anciano y un joven tirado en el suelo. Claramente el joven era un usuario de la llave espada en cuanto al anciano tenía una mirada siniestra, unos ojos de un brillante color amarillo, era calvo y tenía barbilla.  
Ignis pudo sentir otra presencia a la distancia pero no le dio importancia, pues el anciano era muy siniestro y necesitaba ser vigilado de cerca. De repente el anciano sacó una llave espada, y se la clavo al muchacho haciendo brotar un ser de pura oscuridad al que llamo Vanitas.  
Ignis no pudo resistirlo y decidió ir a avisarle al maestro Eraqus pero cuando estaba saliendo alguien o algo lo ataco por atrás dejándolo inconsciente.  
Cuando despertó estaba solo. Estaba amaneciendo y no había rastros ni del joven, ni del anciano, ni de la otra presencia desconocida.  
Rápidamente recordó ir a avisarle al maestro Eraqus sobre ese uso de la llave espada que no está permitido.  
-Mi hogar deberá esperar -Pensó Ignis-.

Ignis llegó y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba el maestro Eraqus. Pero cuando entro, tal fue su asombro al encontrarse con el joven y el anciano junto a su maestro.  
Ignis quedo sorprendido. El maestro estaba junto a ese anciano, aun no podía creerlo.  
El maestro Eraqus le explico que este era su viejo amigo el maestro Xehanort, Ignis aun no podía creerlo. El maestro mas tarde le explico a solas que Xehanort no podía tener a ese discípulo y por eso se lo entrego para que lo pudiera entrenar, nuestro amigo decidió no decirle nada de lo sucedido al maestro y se marcho.  
Nuestro protagonista otra vez estaba de camino a su hogar, todavía no podía creer que un maestro utilice la llave espada para extraer oscuridad de otras personas.  
Después de tanto esperar había llegado a su hogar, tan cálido como siempre. Apenas bajo de su vehículo, el cual se transformo en su llave espada y desapareció, frente a el estaba Ansem, el rey del mundo por así decirlo.  
El joven maestro quedo asombrado ya que rara vez Ansem sale de su castillo. Ansem lo felicito de que por fin ya era un maestro, Ignis aun estaba asombrado, ya que lo trataba como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años.  
Ansem lo llevo a su castillo. Al entrar, sus guardaespaldas, dos grandes hombres, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello castaño, iban detrás de ellos. Ignis se sentía un poco incomodo pero después de todo no le puede suceder nada al jefe del mundo.  
Ansem le mostró el interior de su castillo, era realmente grande. Ambos llegaron a la oficina de Ansem y este dijo.

-Ignis ya que eres un maestro me gustaría que trabajes para mí como un defensor de mi castillo -Mientras entraba y rodeaba su escritorio -Con tus poderes nada ni nadie sería capaz penetrar estos muros-.  
Ignis se detuvo delante de él y dijo -Lo siento Lord Ansem pero no puedo, la oscuridad no solo está en este mundo sino que también en otros más allá de este y cuando algo malo este por suceder yo estaré allí para defender la luz de la oscuridad-.  
Mirando hacia abajo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro -Comprendo, muy bien acepto tu decisión y por favor no hace falta que me llames Lord Ansem solo llámame Ansem-.  
-De acuerdo -Dijo Ignis-.  
-Ahora por favor acompáñame te mostrare algunos de mis inventos -Ambos salen de la oficina caminando uno junto al otro-.  
Ansem le mostró varios de sus inventos, No solo era el rey sino que también era un gran científico e inventor-.  
A mitad del camino Ignis noto que alguien los seguía e hizo aparecer su llave espada "Lazo de Llamas" Pero al darse vuelta solo había un niño de cabello gris y con una bata blanca tratando de esconderse que luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia Ansem y se escondió detrás de el.

-Oh Ienzo ¿Dónde has estado? -Dijo Ansem mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba. -Even te estuvo buscando todo el día-.  
Ienzo se quedo mirando a Ansem y no dijo ni una sola palabra -Ignis él es uno de mis aprendices -Moviéndose hacia un costado para que Ignis y Ienzo se vieran cara a cara -Se llama Ienzo, es el más joven de todos pero su inteligencia en fascinante-.  
Ignis guardo su llave espada, se acerco a Ienzo, se agacho frente a él y se presento amigablemente.  
Después de eso Ignis y Ansem siguieron caminando por otros pasillos, detrás de ellos iba Ienzo. Ansem se detuvo en una puerta muy bien cerrada, como si detrás de ella tratara de esconder algo importante, antes de entrar dijo.  
-Después de que te muestre esto será mejor que no le cuentes a nadie ni siquiera a tu maestro-.  
-Comprendo, no se lo diré ni siquiera al maestro Eraqus. -Cuando los tres entraron había una gran máquina incompleta y a su alrededor había varias cosas escritas sobre corazones y demás. Junto a esa máquina había alguien trabajando, un hombre de cabello rubio y largo que al ver que Ansem entro en la habitación dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ellos  
-¿Cómo va la maquina Even? -Pregunto Ansem mientras entraba en la habitación-.  
-Aun no esta lista señor. -Mirando fijamente a Ignis -¿Y quién es este muchacho?, debe de ser alguien muy importante como para entrar al castillo, aunque no parece muy interesante-.  
-Solo es un amigo al que le estoy mostrando el castillo-.  
-Ahh, que te diviertas extraño. -Miro hacia Ienzo -Y tu pequeño deja de correr por todos lados y ven aquí a ayúdame a terminar con esto-.

Luego de eso Ansem acompaño a Ignis hacia las afueras del castillo.  
-Por favor Ignis no reveles la máquina para investigar corazones-.  
-No lo haré señor, puede confiar en mí-.  
Ambos se despidieron e Ignis se marcho a su hogar, era una pequeña casa en el pueblo de Vergel Radiante.  
Al otro día cuando salió afuera la gente gritaba por alguna razón, así que Ignis decidió ir a investigar. Cuando fue el lugar de donde provenían los gritos ahí había unos extraños seres azules con ojos rojos. Nuestro protagonista utilizo su llave espada y con unos movimientos acabo con ellos, eso le pareció extraño y lo lleno de preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta.  
Así que decidió regresar con el maestro Eraqus para contarle lo sucedido. Cuando llego a Tierra de Partida, Eraqus estaba ocupado enseñándole a sus nuevos discípulos y por eso Ignis no pudo hablar con él. Cuando bajaba las escaleras frente a él apareció Xehanort, Ignis se alejo un poco e hizo aparecer su llave espada pero Xehanort parecía no tener intenciones de luchar.  
-Eraqus está ocupado, ¿De qué querías hablarle? -Dijo Xehanort con una sonrisa-.  
-Eso no te importa-.  
-Vamos dímelo y yo se lo diré a Eraqus -Mientras movía sus manos-.  
-Mejor no, lo averiguare yo mismo -Siguió caminando y dejo atrás a Xehanort-.  
-Esas criaturas se llaman Nescientes -Dijo Xehanort-.  
Ignis se dio la vuelta y observo a Xehanort -¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?-.  
Xehanort caminaba hacia un portal oscuro mientras hablaba y desaparecía en la oscuridad -Si buscas respuestas será mejor que vayas con el maestro ya retirado, Yen Sid.  
Eso le pareció raro a Ignis -¿Por qué alguien así de maligno me estaría ayudando? –Pensaba-.  
Ignis Decidió hacerle caso y se dirigió hacia la torre del maestro Yen Sid. Cuando llego bajo de su vehículo y entro en una extraña torre, al entrar tuvo que subir varias escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación final, el lugar donde aguardaba el maestro Yen Sid.  
-¿Usted es el maestro Yen Sid? -Pregunto Ignis dudando-.  
-Ah maestro fui hace mucho tiempo -Respondió mientras estaba sentado al otro lado de un escritorio y acariciaba su barba -Ya no es necesario que seas cortes conmigo -Dijo Yen Sid  
-¿Maestro me podría explicar que son esas criaturas oscuras que aparecen en los mundos? -Pregunto Ignis-.  
-Se los llaman Nescientes y nacen de las energías negativas de las personas, Cuando un corazón es sucumbido por la oscuridad se forman estas criaturas-.  
Yen Sid e Ignis estuvieron un largo tiempo hablando sobre los Nescientes y sus diversas formas engañosas.

-¿Así que Nescientes? Así los llamo Xehanort-.  
-Veo que ya conociste a Xehanort-.  
-¡Sí! Así es pero… Maestro él no es alguien en que se pueda confiar, no merece el título de maestro-.  
Yen Sid guardo silencio.  
-El otro día extrajo la oscuridad del corazón de un joven con su llave espada -Le explico Ignis -¿No se supone que eso no está permitido hacerlo? -Pregunto Ignis al Maestro  
-Ese Xehanort no ha cambiado en nada –Dijo Yen Sid-.  
-¿A qué se refiere con que "No ha cambiado en nada"?-.  
-Xehanort siempre estuvo obsesionado con la oscuridad del corazón de las personas. Así que ya descubrió como sacar la oscuridad de los corazones. Solo puedo decirte una cosa, ten cuidado con Xehanort, si te cruzas con el escapa lo más rápido que puedas, aunque tú seas también un maestro no le podrás ganar -Le advirtió Yen Sid-.

Luego de esa charla Ignis regresó a su hogar, pasaron cuatro largos años, los Nescientes no aparecieron por ese tiempo, pero aunque no hayan aparecido nuestro amigo estuvo entrenando con la llave espada ya que aun seguía pensando lo que le dijo el maestro Yen Sid, cierto día comenzaron a aparecer otra vez, eso le resulto muy extraño así que sin más que pensarlo Ignis los derroto. No eran tan fuertes, cuando regresó luego de derrotar a los Nescientes le llego una carta del maestro Eraqus.

**James:****Capitulo 1: El primer portador de la oscuridad**

Todo comenzó cuatro años antes de los eventos de Kingdom Hearts Birt By Sleep en la Necrópolis de llave espada cuando Xehanort entrenaba a Ventus  
-Vamos Ventus saca tu oscuridad para poder vencer a las Neo sombras- Dijo Xehanort-.  
-No puedo maestro- Los Sincorazon atacan a Ventus y este cae inconsciente-.  
-Si te niegas a liberar la oscuridad de tu corazón tendré que sacártela-Xehanort invoca su llave espada y la clava en Ventus-.  
Mientras tanto a la distancia un joven con ojos azules y de cabello negro se encontraba escondido detrás de una roca observando cómo era extirpada la oscuridad de Ventus.  
La oscuridad salida de Ventus se convierte en Vanitas el cual rápidamente ataco a otro joven que estaba espiando tras una roca.  
En un intento desesperado por ayudar a Ventus y al otro joven James sale de detrás de la roca y corre hacia Xehanort invocando la llave espada "Quid Vacuo".  
-Déjalos en paz- Le grito James a Xehanort-.  
-Vanitas veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer con tus poderes, acaba con ese chico después nos encargaremos de los otros dos- Dijo el anciano-.  
-Claro maestro- Respondió el joven enmascarado invocando una llave espada-.  
Vanitas y James corren el uno al otro e intentando atacarse. Los dos chocan sus llaves espada echando chispas, su pelea los lleva a una batalla mortal en la cual Vanitas es el más rápido.  
Vanitas se tele transporta golpeando a James por todos lados, el cual intenta defenderse pero no puede hasta que Su enemigo da el último golpe que lanza a James al suelo.  
Pero algo inesperado sucede, James es envuelto en una oscuridad asiéndose una forma de bola que desprende oscuridad logrando que Vanitas retrocediera.  
Vanitas al intentar mantenerse en pie es golpeado por James el cual lo lanza por los aires dejándolo inconsciente.  
Luego James cae arrodillado apunto de desmallarse mientras Xehanort se acerca a él.  
-Así que tu también portas la "Quid Vacuo"- Ríe -Supongo que tú también eres oscuridad así que tener dos pupilos de la oscuridad me sentara mejor que solo uno pero por ahora tengo que encargarme de Ventus. Ya sé, se lo daré a Eraqus y eso hará que mi plan tenga éxito "La luz caerá en la oscuridad" Y supongo que tendré que dejar a este otro joven… ya se le dejare un regalo por intentar espiar- Xehanort saco los recuerdos de James y los implanto en el otro joven que espiaba.

Cuatro años más tarde en la necrópolis de llave espada el maestro Xehanort, Vanitas y James se encontraban ahí  
-Tengo que irme a Tierra de Partida a para ver si Terra o Aqua quedan calificados para ser maestros y a ustedes los mandare a lugares diferentes, Vanitas tu vendrás conmigo y tu James iras a Vergel Radiante para encargarte de "Ansem el sabio" fingiendo ser su estudiante- Dijo Xehanort-.  
-Pero maestro, tengo que ver a Ventus, tengo que saber que él está bien- Le dijo James-.  
-¿Que acaso no confías en la palabra de tu maestro? Ventus está bien –Xehanort abrió un portal oscuro- Ahora ve y cumple con tu misión-.  
-Si maestro – Dijo James dándose la media vuelta y entrando por el portal-.  
Ya en vergel radiante James apareció en la entrada de un gran castillo. Frente a él apareció un hombre con bata blanca, bufanda roja y cabello largo de un color rubio junto a un niño de cabello color gris. Ambos estaban comiendo un helado, James se queda parado mirando al suelo cuando el hombre se le acerca.  
-¿Qué te pasa hijo? –Pregunto el hombre-.  
-No es nada- Respondió James-.  
-Mi nombre es Ansem ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-.  
-James- En ese momento se desplomo en el suelo-.  
-Ienzo llama a Even dile que prepare un cuarto para el chico- Grito Ansem-.  
Ienzo movió la cabeza en señal de sí y corrió dentro del castillo.

Más tarde en un cuarto del castillo James se encontraba acostado en una cama mientras un hombre de cabello largo y rubio lo revisaba para ver si se encontraba bien.  
-No está grave simplemente está muy cansado, solo debe reposar en la noche y para mañana se encontrara bien- Dijo Even antes de retirarse de la habitación-.  
-Gracias Even bueno supongo que he de dejarlo descansar- Ansem salió del cuarto dejando a James en la oscuridad-.  
-Impresionante James, buena actuación- Dijo Vanitas el cual apareció a su lado-.  
James se levanto de la cama -No es tan difícil, el poder de la oscuridad puede tener muchos beneficios.  
-Si… he venido para decirte que no te fíes de estas personas y también queremos que busques una recamara que se encuentra en el castillo, es una recamara secreta pero el maestro Xehanort la quiere preparada para su llegada aquí… Así que… Adiós James – Vanitas desaparece de la habitación-.

A la mañana siguiente James se levanta y se pone la ropa que estaba colgada en el closet que era una bata blanca una corbata morada y un pantalón negro. Así salió a los pasillos del castillo y mientras caminaba se encontró con los guardianes del castillo, Dilan y Aeleus.  
-Un intruso, tenemos que acabar con el Aeleus, Vergel Radiante no incluirá a gente como tú- Le dijo Dilan-.  
-Acabaremos contigo niño- Dijo Aeleus-.  
-No les conviene pelear conmigo- Dijo James muy seguro de sí mismo-.  
-Y aparte te burlas de nosotros- Dijo Dilan sosteniendo una lanza-.  
-Esta no te la perdonamos mocoso-. Dijo Aeleus sosteniendo un hacha-.

Ambos atacaron a James pero este esquivo fácilmente los golpes de sus armas moviéndose de un lado al otro. Los golpes pararon por un momento y James aprovecho e invoco su llave espada "Quid Vacuo" golpeando a Dilan y Aeleus dejándolos en el suelo de un solo golpe. Ansem dio la vuelta en el pasillo y vio a James con la llave espada y Dilan y Aeleus tirados en el suelo.  
-Vaya parece que un chico de diecisiete años les pateo sus traseros- Dijo James soltando una carcajada-.  
-Así que has despertado y al parecer despertaste de muy buen humor- Dijo Ansem riendo un poco- Aparte nunca imagine que tuvieras tal fuerza, pero no importa ellos estarán bien, supongo que te intimidaron ellos son muy orgullosos así que te empezaron a atacar… No importa ellos estarán bien. Venía a preguntarte si querías ser mi alumno todos lo que están en este castillo lo son así que ¿Que dices?-  
-Digo que está muy bien, acepto- Dijo James fácilmente-.  
-Bueno tienes que conocer la ciudad para poder estar más cómodo, dos jóvenes te la enseñaran hoy. Voy por ellos espérame en la entrada del castillo-.  
-Está bien-.  
Más tarde en la entrada del castillo James se encuentra con Vanitas antes de que regresara Ansem.  
-Muy bien, ahora gánate su confianza y sácale sus secretos- Dijo Vanitas-.  
-Si-.  
-Ah y pronto llegara una chica de cabello azul, la reconocerás fácilmente, el maestro quiere que acabes con ella. Yo también estaré aquí y peleare con ella, si no logro acabalarla tu lo harás-.  
-Comprendo-.  
-Ah tal vez te encuentres con Ventus y pase lo que pase no te acerques a un joven de cabello café ¿Entendiste?-.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto James interesado-.  
-Son órdenes del maestro así que no te acerques a él… y no olvides pasar con el maestro Yen Sid si quieres respuestas. Ah y por cierto, si ves a un tal Ignis, intenta ganarte su confianza tal vez sepa más de lo que creemos- Dijo Vanitas antes de desaparecer en un portal-.  
-Oh ahí estas, deja que te presente a estos dos chicos, el es Lea y el Isa ellos te enseñaran la ciudad- Dijo Ansem-.  
-Hola- Dijo Isa-.  
James se dio la vuelta para ver si Vanitas seguía ahí pero noto que ya se había ido y nuevamente volteo con los chicos –Hola –Dijo amistosamente-.  
-Así que tu eres James, mucho gusto soy Lea ¿Lo captas?... Y él es Isa, es un poco callado no le hagas caso, te enseñaremos las maravillas de esta ciudad, acompáñanos-.

**Darkus:****Capitulo 1: El amanecer de un nuevo anochecer.**

-¡Cállate mocoso!-Dijo un hombre alto de cabello largo el cual sostenía un niño recién nacido metiéndolo a una incubadora, a su lado había otra -Tu luz es perfecta para hacer una oscuridad de la misma intensidad -El hombre alzo una extraña arma blanca, luego le lanza un rayo de oscuridad al bebe y en la otra incubadora aparece un bebe de aspecto monstruoso -Ahora solo falta ponerle un nombre…te llamaras Darkus –Dijo-.

-¡Da…da….rrrrrkus, Darkus, Darkus!-Respondió el monstruo.  
-Perfecto, ahora di mi nombre "Xehanort" -Responde Xehanort el cual por fin revela su identidad-.  
-Xehanort, Xehanort, Xehanort –Dijo Darkus riendo-.  
-Darkus, ¿Ves ese otro niño?, es tu hermano, se llama Ventus, tócalo-.  
Darkus toca a Ventus un bebe de ojos azules y cabello rubio en punta.  
-¡Hermanito! –Lo toca nuevamente -¡Te voy a matar! -Dijo con una voz gruesa-.

Darkus al tocar nuevamente a Ventus empezó a convertirse en un humano, su piel era pálida, sus ojos rojos, tenia cabello en punta y empezó a crecer y madurar prematuramente a tal grado de tener el tamaño de un chico de dieciseis años.  
-Jajajaja ahora que te has desarrollado, pero no del todo, te enseñare a usar un arma poderosa, la llave espada. Para ello tienes que canalizar toda tu ira en tu mano y aparecerá por si sola, mira que fácil –Xehanort hace aparecer su llave espada-.  
-Jm!-dijo Darkus -Un gran terremoto sacudió la habitación. En la mano de Darkus se formo un pequeño tornado negro hasta que apareció su llave espada "Encuentro Fatídico"-.  
-¡Eso Darkus!, Ahora necesitas ropa –Xehanort tomo la mano de Darkus y de la gabardina negra de este salió una tarántula la cual se transformo en otra gabardina negra al entrar en contacto con la piel de Darkus-.  
-Dame poder- Dijo Darkus-.  
-Si quieres tu poder, tengo que quitarte algo que te impedirá avanzar-.  
-¡Quiero poder!-.

Xehanort invoco su llave espada clavándosela en el pecho a Darkus, luego la saca y de él aparece un ángel.  
-¡Aaaahhh! –Grita Darkus tomándose la herida-.  
-Por favor no me mate señor -Dijo el ángel sollozando-.  
-No puedo cumplirte ese deseo –Xehanort se deshace del ángel y luego abre un portal oscuro e invoca tres seguidores oscuros -Resuélvete solo Darkus-.  
Darkus rie lunáticamente y comienza a luchar

Darkus le dio un puñetazo en la barriga al primer seguidor oscuro empujándolo y luego lo golpeo rápidamente con la llave espada. Al siguiente le ejecuto un ataque aéreo, lo tumba y lo estrella contra el suelo varias veces.  
-¡Mas!, ¡Mas!, ¡Mas! -Dijo Darkus ansioso por luchar-.  
Al último seguidor seguidor oscuro lo decapito con su llave espada.

-¡Xehanort, dame maaaaaaaaaaaas! -Grito Darkus-.  
Del suelo apareció una triarmadura, Darkus cortó sus brazos para golpearla con ellos y luego le lanzo un rayo morado el cual lo desintegro.  
-Darkus creo que estas muy salvaje, si te dejo aquí destruirás este mundo y a todos, te enviare al Reino de La Oscuridad para que sacies tu sed de sangre –Le dijo Xehanorth-.  
-Con tal de que haya sincorazones estaré feliz -Respondió a carcajadas-.  
Xehanorth abrió un portal oscuro y ahí entro Darkus, estaba en un mundo bien oscuro donde había una playa.

-Donde están los sincorazon -Dijo furioso-.  
De pronto aparecieron Neosombras y Darkus los destruye fácilmente.  
-Bah que fácil -Dijo desilusionado-.  
-Oye niño, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo un monstruo de ojos rojos y cuerpo morado-.


End file.
